


Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt 1: </b> It's freezing outside and I'm all warm and comfortable in bed... I don't care what you say or do, I'm not getting up. (From ranereins)<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt 2: </b> Photo prompt of a foggy mountain side (From partitioning)<br/>-<br/><b>Written for Challenge 32 Pick Two at Game of Cards Land</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

**Title:** Ain’t No Mountain High Enough  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Pairings:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Warnings:** Fluff?  
**Prompts + links to prompts:**  
**Prompt 1:** It's freezing outside and I'm all warm and comfortable in bed... I don't care what you say or do, I'm not getting up. (From ranereins)  
**Prompt 2:** Photo prompt of a foggy mountain side (From partitioning)  
**Word Count:** 871  
**Written for Challenge 32 Pick Two at Game of Cards Land**

**Ain’t No Mountain High Enough**

Oliver moved the blonde hair off his face. He tried to move but he was pinned down on the bed.

"Honey." Oliver rubbed Felicity's shoulder. "Honey, wake up."

"No!" Felicity's voice came somewhere near his naked chest. "I'm not moving."

"I'll make pancakes." Oliver moved his hand down to the middle of her back.

"I'm not getting out of bed." Felicity pulled the covers tighter around her. "Ever!"

"I can make poached eggs instead." Oliver tried to ease her off his chest. "Honey. Please."

"No!" Felicity looked at him through her hair. "It's cold."

"Felicity, I have to get up. Nature is calling." Oliver tried to get her to move again. "Really loudly."

"I'm not surprised." Felicity raised her head and pushed her hair out of her face. "We're on a mountain in the middle of nowhere. If this is your idea of a sexy getaway, we need to talk, mister."

"Felicity I have to pee. Now!" Oliver rolled her off his chest. He got out of bed and pulled his sweatpants up on his hips as he walked to the bathroom. .

Felicity groaned. She pulled the covers over her head as Oliver got out of bed. She moved into the warm spot he just left and sighed.

Oliver came back to the bed a few minutes later. He looked at the pile of blankets and smiled. “So do you want breakfast now? I can have the coffee on in a few minutes.”

Felicity peeked out and pouted at him. “No! Just come back to bed. We can eat later.”

Oliver laughed. “Felicity, we can't stay in bed all day. I thought you wanted to go hiking with me.”

“Why can’t we? We are all alone up here. Let's just stay in bed. It’s too cold to go outside.” Felicity rolled over and winked at him. “There will be sexy times in it for you.”

Oliver grinned and climbed back in bed. Oliver got under the covers. He nuzzled her neck. “I can't ever resist sexy times with you.”

Felicity giggled. “Oliver!”

“I thought you wanted sexy times.” Oliver nipped at her ear. He moved his hands up and down her sides.

“I need you to warm me up first. I’m cold again.” Felicity wrapped herself around him. “You're the one that brought me to a mountain in the beginning of winter to walk around looking at trees. Warm first, then sexy times.”

Oliver laughed and pulled back to look at her. “Are you sure you don’t want to eat because I brought a lot of food? We need to keep up our strength for all the sexy times that you keep promising me.”

Felicity pulled him down and kissed him. She wrapped herself tighter around him to keep him from getting up.

Oliver was just about to give in and give her what she wanted when a phone started ringing. He jerked his head up and looked around.

“Felicity, there’s a phone ringing in your bag. How is that possible? There isn’t any signal up here.” Oliver looked at her bag again as the phone continued to ring. “Did you bring a sat phone on our romantic getaway?”

“Maybe a little one?” Felicity winced. She unwrapped herself from him. “Sorry.”

Oliver sighed and got up. He walked over and opened her bag. He found her tablet with the sat phone. He gave her a look as he took the phone out and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Ollie… Where is Felicity?”

“Thea, we are kinda busy.”

“We need her to hack one quick thing then you two can get back to getting busy.”

There were chuckles in the background on Thea’s end.

Oliver picked up Felicity’s tablet and took it over to her with the phone. “I’m making coffee.”

“I’m sorry, honey.” Felicity sat up and watched him walk into the other room. “Thea what do you need?”

“We need the ARGUS satellite but they changed the password. Can you help?”

“Take just a sec.” Felicity put the phone on the bed. She hacked the satellite and then picked up the phone. “There that should do it. I reestablished the link with the lair computers. You should be all set now.”

“Sorry for interrupting.”

“I’ll make it up to him.”

“I bet you will. Bye Felicity.”

“Bye.” Felicity turned off her tablet and the phone and waited for Oliver to return.

Oliver came back a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee. “All done?”

“Yes and I turned everything off.” Felicity reached for the coffee. “Come back to bed.”

Oliver slipped back into the covers beside her. “I should have known that you can’t go without Wi-Fi for more than a few hours. But a sat phone? When did you get a sat phone?”

“I already had it. What do you think I was using to keep in touch with the team?” Felicity blew on the hot coffee before she took a sip.

Oliver sighed. “I guess this just proves that there isn’t anywhere in the world that you can’t hack from.”

Felicity nodded. She put her cup on the night table and reached out and ran her hand over his chest. “Now about the sexy times I promised….”       


End file.
